1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater for heating the enclosed area of a hard disk drive.
2. Background Information
Hard disk drives contain a plurality of magnetic heads that are coupled to rotating disks. The heads write and read information by magnetizing and sensing the magnetic fields of the disk surfaces. There have been developed magnetic heads that have a write element for magnetizing the disks and a separate read element for sensing the magnetic fields of the disks. The read element is typically constructed from a magneto-resistive material. The magneto-resistive material has a resistance that varies with the magnetic fields of the disk. Heads with magneto-resistive read elements are commonly referred to as magneto-resistive (MR) heads.
Each head is attached to a suspension arm to create an subassembly commonly referred to as a head gimbal assembly (“HGA”). The HGA's are attached to an actuator arm which has a voice coil motor that can move the heads across the surfaces of the disks.
Each head has an air bearing surface that cooperates with an air flow generated by the rotating disk to create an air bearing. The air bearing prevents mechanical wear between the head and the disk.
The MR heads are typically constructed from a material that is sensitive to temperature. Most commercially available MR heads undergo a significant degradation of performance when the head temperature falls below a threshold value. This head degradation may increase the bit error rate of the disk drive to an unacceptable level.